Learn Me Right
by Chizuna
Summary: Kuroko grows up wearing shorts and sneakers and sweatbands on her wrists as she dreams of seemingly impossible goals. -oneshot though may change; fem!Kuroko; pre!GoM-
1. ch01

**A/N:** It's been forever since I last wrote something KnB related.

This stemmed up because a friend of mine was wondering how Kuroko's childhood would be like if he was a girl, so I decided to fiddle around with the idea.

This is unbeta'd and was written at like 6am when I only had like 3 hours of sleep so sorry for any mistakes and such.

**Warnings:** Only genderbending, but you wouldn't have clicked it if that sort of stuff bothered you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KnB.

* * *

**I.**

When she first sees a basketball game, she is only at the tender age of four, teetering on her father's knee, wide eyes glued to the screen. The door to the back is open because it's summer and much too hot for it to be closed. The breeze makes the wind chimes sing and the light chorus of cicadas can be heard from far away.

The summer music for once goes unnoticed by the child, because she is much too engrossed in her current activity. Though she's young and doesn't quite understand it, the small feeling that she gets that makes her little toes curl up in excitement.

She feels it in her bones and through her veins.

This is her game.

**II.**

When she turns seven, it is her father who gifts her with a basketball and a small chapter book, not pretty dresses and baby dolls that beg to be carried in her arms. Kuroko is ecstatic, and grips her new gifts tightly to her chest, chirping a small thank you and gifting her father with a small kiss on his cheek.

She's much too excited to notice how her mother's pretty face forms into one that seems less than please, nor does she notice how the woman places her hands on her hips and gives the man across from her a small shake of her head, pretty blue hair like her daughter's moving this way and that.

Her child is gently ushered to play with her new things out back, and this gives the adults some privacy, though they still talk in hushed whispers in the kitchen because Kuroko is too much like her quiet and observing father.

Her mother speaks about her daughter growing up and playing with boys instead of girls her own age, and her father counters and speaks about how this will help her learn how to deal with men in the future.

Her mother frets and worries that her baby girl will get hurt because boys are brutish and crude at times. Her father just states that their baby girl is a lot more resourceful than they might think and tougher too.

"No one will want to play with her." The conversation goes.

"She'll find a friend out of this." it sways.

"It's a boy sport and dangerous." Is practically pleaded.

"It's just a sport and it makes her happy." is the end.

**III.**

Her mother is right, and girls do not play with her, and she does not play with the girls.

They seem much too fragile and delicate with their hairs in pretty bows and curls and cute dresses hanging off their persons. In their arms are blank eyed dolls that make Kuroko wrinkle her nose slightly, because she finds them to be rather creepy.

They wrinkle their cutely freckled noses at her basketball whenever she passes by them in return.

She doesn't want to be anything like them to tell the truth.

Her legs are far too band aid adorned and knees too bruised and elbows far too scraped up for their tea parties and games of house. She gets too sweaty to smell like flowers and sugar and anything sweet, though she does grow fond of the simple smell of vanilla.

It's okay because she has basketball and that's all she really needs.

**IV.**

Over the years, her mother frets over her daughter's feminine side in a way that only mothers can do.

Her father just watches from the sidelines and wonders if this would have happened if they had a boy instead.

**V.**

Kuroko grows up wearing t-shirts and shorts and sneakers and sweatbands on her wrists as she dreams of seemingly impossible goals.

Her father is proud that she's aiming for something and doesn't plan on giving up.

Her mother is still in denial and thinks this sort of thing will pass with age once she realizes that playing with the boys is much too hard for her. As the woman tries to mollycoddle her only child, Kuroko sometimes bends to the motherly whims and wishes that grow too hard to ignore.

On rare days, she allows her mother to dress her up and but her hair into pretty curls and bows and even paint her nails some shade she must admit to being nice, because it actually is.

On these days, her mother will take the prettiest pictures of her child and smile fondly at them once they are developed. She'll tuck them away in scrapbook for memories along with the pictures of her baby girl all scraped and sweaty with a smile on her face and a basketball in her hand.

Her baby girl is going to grow into something great and maybe even be taken away to follow that goal that seems too far away for her to reach. Maybe that's why she's in denial; because she knows her child can do it and if she does, that means she won't be there to tend her scrapes and bruises anymore.

It's what her daughter wishes to happen though, and as a mother the best she can do is support her the best way that can, and that's just being there for as long as possible.

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it, short and sweet. Maybe I'll do a series of unconnected oneshots or something with fem!Kuroko. I've been messing around with the idea for a while, I'm just lazy.

Feedback of any kind is welcome, and I'll try to respond to everyone that does so I guess.

I may try out AO3 and put this on there, maybe.


	2. ch02

**A/N:** Good news, I decided to continue it. I just got caught up with KnB because I was a few chapters behind, and took a peek at some of the wikis so I have a new sort of fuel.

So please enjoy it from this day on.

**Warnings:** Genderbeding and mentions of death in this one, but the latter isn't so bad.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KnB.

* * *

**I.**

It is the summer of her ninth year that Kuroko learns about death.

Begins and ending.

Starts and finishes.

Nothing last forever, and thus everything has an ethereal sort of quality, because no really knows when anything is going to end or begin. It could be tomorrow, or today, or years and years from now.

People are like that too and so is basketball.

**II.**

There are days when it's only Kuroko and her grandmother alone in the house now with the back door open, feet dangling off the porch as they indulge in something cold and sweet. Kuroko with her band aid covered legs, and he grandmother with the socks pulled all the way up to her knees.

The child speaks of basketball and dreams and techniques and players, and the elder listens and nods. She is quiet like her son and her son's daughter and does better at listening than she does talking, but when she speaks, her words are wise and have an odd bit of humor that Kuroko ends up picking up, and no one but her family will understand. The child can only think to expect that because older people are supposed to be wise.

The older woman that smells of powder perfume and something sweet and delicate speaks of how her husband had big dreams just like the daughter of her son. How he wished to be something great and noticeable in the world.

How he died still aiming for that goal.

**III.**

Kuroko wants to play with the boys because the girls are too delicate sometimes. They are treated to nicely and innocently. When girls play, people don't pay as much attention as they should for some reason.

She tells this to her mother, who just sighs and looks at her in a way that she knows the outcome of it all. She knows it's going to be hard, and she's worried that her baby girl will get hurt along the way. But one day, she knows that she can't keep holding onto her forever.

Her grandmother nods in that way of hers, and continues on knitting a scarf even though winter is a long way off. She tells her granddaughter that she's glad she wants to change the flow of things, prove that a girl can play a boy's sport just as easily as one of them, better even. Everything needs change every now and then.

Kuroko is pleased when her father ruffles her hair and speaks of how great she'll be, how people will be cheering her and her team on in the stands. How she'll one day become a miracle type player.

She hangs onto and believes every single word that is and isn't said.

**IV.**

There are no kids in her neighborhood that have the same goal as she does, or believe that she can do it. She doesn't find it to be annoying or saddening in anyway.

It fuels her really; because they're just more people that she can prove wrong.

**V.**

Kuroko meets Ogiwara unexpectedly and accidentally when her ball rolls too far one day. He is there to grab it, and presents it with a smile she swears that could make anyone return it. And she does, small and barely there because this is the first time someone besides her relatives have actually noticed her. Her people skills are lacking, but he has enough to compensate for them both.

He thinks it's a bit odd that a girl is playing basketball, especially by herself. She doesn't mind and answers in that truthful way of hers, not caring what he thought. Not caring what anyone thinks really, because she's doing this for no one but herself.

He laughs and says something about that being really cool and that they should play together more.

That they should become friends and he'll teach her some things about basketball.

He doesn't say anything about falling in love, but it must come along with the sport.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.

The next chapter will be mostly Ogiwara-centric or something of that nature. Their situation will be explained more then.

Feedback of any kind is welcome!


End file.
